This description relates to digital versatile disc (DVD) recording.
FIG. 1 shows a block diagram of a DVD recording system 10 for recording video and audio data to a DVD recordable or rewritable disc 12. A signal pre-processor 14 processes an audio/video signal 16 (e.g., one of red/green/blue video and left/right audio signals, an antenna signal, an S-video signal, and a cable signal) based on a user selection signal 18, and outputs a digitized audio/video bit stream 20. An audio/video encoder 22 encodes the audio/video bit stream 20 according to compression schemes, such as Dolby AC-3 standard for the audio portion of the bit stream 20 and Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG) standard for the video portion of the bit stream 20, to generate encoded audio data and encoded video data, which are multiplexed to generate multiplexed audio/video data. The audio/video encoder 22 stores the multiplexed audio/video data in a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) buffer 24, access to which is controlled by a memory controller 26.
An IDE host interface 28 retrieves the multiplexed audio/video data from the DRAM buffer 24 through the memory controller 26, sends the data through an IDE bus 30 to an IDE device interface 32, which saves the multiplexed audio/video data into a DRAM buffer 34, access to which is controlled by a memory controller 36. A DVD read/write module 38 reads the multiplexed audio/video data from the DRAM buffer 34 through the controller 36, processes the multiplexed audio/video data to generate DVD channel encoded data, and stores the channel encoded data back to the DRAM buffer 34. The DVD read/write module 38 reads the channel encoded data from the DRAM buffer 34, and controls a pickup head 40 to write the data to the disc 12. The DVD read/write module 38 controls a spin motor 42 to adjust the rotation speed of the disc 12 and a sled motor 44 to control the position of the pickup head 40 relative to the disc 12 so that the DVD channel encoded data are written to specified locations on the disc 12.